


Good For You

by sweaterbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: Steve is going to be home for Christmas for the first time since he and Bucky started dating and Bucky is determined to make it the best Christmas he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my secret santa fic for princess-of-the-worlds on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

“This one looks the best, Bucky. Let’s just get it and go,” Clint whined, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. “I’m fucking freezing we’ve been here for two hours!”

Bucky continued to examine the Christmas tree, circling it and frowning. “It’s not good enough, Clint. It needs to be perfect.”

“Not good enough? Are you kidding me? This is the nicest tree they have!” The tree was massive, a lush green, and shaped into a perfect cone. Five families had already walked past them and commented on how lucky they were to find such a good tree so close to Christmas. Despite that Bucky couldn’t make himself want it, it didn’t feel right.

“No, next.” Bucky walked away down the line of trees, checking price tags as he went. He stopped at the end in front of a much smaller, somewhat misshapen tree that had been shoved behind the others. He considered it for a moment, then announced, “This one.”

“Seriously.” Clint gaped at him, looking from the previous tree to the small one and back. “This one. Of all the trees in this place you pick the tiniest, saddest tree. You’re unbelievable.”

“Shut up and help me carry it, I want to get it home in time to put the ornaments on.”

Clint grumbled that there were staff that could do this for them but helped him to lift it anyway. “Man I hope Steve likes it because there’s no way in hell I’m coming back with you for the big one.”

~~~~~~

Clint groaned and leaned against the wall of the stairway, hooking his foot around the tree to keep it upright. “For being so small it’s surprisingly heavy.”

“That’s because it’s sturdy.” Bucky huffed out a breath and tugged at the tree, grunting as it refused to move. “We only have two more flights before the apartment come on.”

Clint scoffed and gripped the tree, pushing up when Bucky pulled. “Come help me find a tree, he said. It’ll be fun, he said,” Clint muttered under his breath.

“Stop whining, you’re a 30 year-old man.”

“My fingers are still thawing, Bucky. I’m allowed to whine if I want to whine goddammit!”

“Whatever, I know you want to this Christmas to go off without a hitch just as much as I do.” The tree slipped a few steps and they both cursed, scrambling to catch it. It slipped out their hands and rumbled down the stairs until it hit the landing of the floor below them. Bucky looked up at the two steps they had left on this flight and looked down the twenty the tree had slid down. “Well. Fuck.”

“If I stop whining am I allowed to cry?”

“...I feel it may be warranted.”

~~~~~~

“Why are you in my kitchen,” Tony asked, staring at the bags of food and cooking supplies that covered every available surface. “I know you have an apartment. Why aren’t you there and not taking up room in my house.”

“You have the biggest house I’ve ever seen, suck it up, Stark.” Bucky popped up from behind the counter, two spoons and a huge bag of flour in hand. “You also have the biggest oven I’ve ever seen so you’re stuck with me until I’m done baking.”

“Are you feeding an army? What the hell is all this?” Tony tried to get a scoop of batter from a nearby bowl but Bucky whacked him on the hand with one of the spoons.

“This is for Steve, don’t mess it up.”

“He’s just one man, Barnes. I highly doubt he’ll be able to consume the, what, fifty thousand cookies you’re whipping up in _my_ kitchen.”

“If I give you the leftover cookies will you leave me alone?”

“Fine, fine.” Tony raised his hands in surrender and walked out, calling over his shoulder, “If you burn down my house I’m siccing Pepper on you!”

~~~~~~

Bucky laid out the last plate of cookies out on the coffee table and stepped back with his hands on his hips, surveying his handiwork. The tree fit perfectly in the corner by the fireplace, the chicken and vegetables he’d made for dinner were warming in the oven, and the presents were under the tree.

He smiled and sat down on the couch, nabbing a cookie and taking a bite. This was the first Christmas where Steve wasn’t stuck out on a mission and he was determined that it would be perfect. Just as he sank his teeth into the hot cookie the lights flickered violently and went out, sinking the apartment into darkness and leaving the fire as the only source of light. He sat there, frozen, cookie crumbling into his lap. Maybe if he waited they’d come back on. One minute. Nothing. Three minutes. Nothing.

At the five minute mark he pulled out his cellphone and called Natasha, knee jiggling as he waited for her to pick up. “Where are you? Are you on the plane? Have you landed yet? Is Steve still with you?”

“Slow it down, cowboy. What’s wrong?”

“The power just went out and the tree had the lights he likes on it and dinner’s in the oven but it’ll go cold and everything's ruined and I don’t know what to do!” he exclaimed, standing up and pacing the length of the couch.

“Steve left the airport thirty minutes ago he’s probably about five minutes away if there was traffic.”

“That’s it, everything’s fucked. My work was for nothing.”

“You sound stressed.”

“Do I?! I wonder why!”

“Alright, alright you drama queen. This is an easy fix, do you have any candles?”

 Bucky almost said no but paused. “Tony bought me a huge box of candles and bath stuff for my birthday, said I needed a ‘pamper session’ whatever that means. I think they’re still in the bathroom.”

“Good. Go get them and light them and call me tomorrow once you’ve gotten laid. Merry Christmas!”

The candles were indeed still under the bathroom sink and he pulled out the box with a shout of victory. He pulled out all of the candles and arranged them around the living room and the kitchen, trying not to trip over anything as he went.

Once they were all lit the apartment wasn’t much brighter but, he had to give it to Natasha, it did feel more cozy and romantic.

“What’s all this?”

Bucky jumped, spinning around and throwing a punch. Steve caught his fist easily, raising an eyebrow at him. "Maybe I should reconsider letting Natasha teach you how to fight."

Bucky flushed and pulled his fist back. “You scared me, you ass, I didn't even hear you come in.” Steve dropped his duffel by the door and walked further into the apartment, looking around.

He looked back at Bucky with a small smile and asked, "How long did this take to do?" 

"Not very, I had help."

"Clint?"

"How did you know?" 

"He may have texted me yesterday complaining about how he had hypothermia because _someone_ couldn't make decisions." 

Bucky rolled his eyes. " We were only out there for two hours he's fine." 

Steve chuckled and tugged on Bucky's shirt, pulling him in for a soft, lingering kiss. They separated and Steve sat them both onto the couch, lifting his arm so Bucky could nestle into his side. He pressed another kiss to the top of Bucky's head and whispered, "Thank you," into his hair. Bucky smiled into his shirt and patted his side.

"You're welcome. Now you need to eat at least thirty of these cookies because I promised Tony he could have the leftovers and I don't want to give him the satisfaction."

~~~~~~ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr.


End file.
